Small Town Or Small World
by Chatterbox120
Summary: What if Dean didn't exsist? Would Rory and Jess' relationship be different? Please R&R LITERATI of course.
1. The Meeting

**A****/N: Dean does not exist. YAH! Anyway, this is the first night that Jess came to SH, the only difference is that Luke and Jess did not go to the dinner at the Gilmore's. See if anyone can catch the ****Seinfeld**** reference in this.**

The apartment was dead silent. Not a single sound. There was no car alarm or police siren, no baby crying or music blaring from the next-door neighbor's. No screaming or fighting. No gunshots followed by a random dog bark. Nothing. He could not sleep with the silence. Not one thing in this town was normal. He felt like he was in the fiery flames of hell.

Now most people, regular people, would find this town quaint. They would look at it as awfully cute with its small town charm. Jess found it anything but cute. He had tossed and turned the whole night trying to get at least a wink of sleep, but nothing came. Back in New York, he could fall asleep anywhere. He was known for crashing in buddies' houses, falling asleep on abandoned buses, anywhere away from home. Away from his mother to be more specific, she didn't know how to handle him. The only thing she knew how to handle was break-ups, more accurately, being dumped. She really knew how to pick 'em. She didn't do the usual routine for a mother. She didn't wallow with movies and tons of junk food, she just drank. She wasn't exactly an alcoholic, she just drank a lot. And she didn't know how to handle Jess.

Nobody really did. He had a few friends, one or two close ones. Had countless girlfriends, but none of them were mentionable. He had gone to school, sometimes. When there was nothing else to do. He was smart, no doubt about it, because of all the books he read. He had covered most of the books in all of the bookstores near his house. He learned from what he read, and felt the public school system was a waste of time. He would go to a couple classes, find out what they were studying, read a book on it, go in to take the test, ace it, and so on. He had a perfect system. And he knew that system was not going to work in the lovely town of Stars Hallow.

The flimsy air mattress could barely contain his weight, and he could feel the bed preparing to pop. He decided to get into a comfortable position and then stop moving. Thoughts rushed through his head. He got out of bed and grabbed The Painted Word by Tom Wolfe and went out to find a decent place in town to sit and read. He silently closed the door and quickly walked down the steps into the deserted diner. He shoved his book into his pocket and surveyed the town from the window. There was the gazebo, but that was too dark. So he turned the knob gently and went out in search of a place to sit. He saw a bridge and decided to take that route. He grabbed a cigarette from his jacket pocket and began to play with it as he walked, his head down the whole way. As he reached the center of the bridge, he noticed another figure sitting on the bridge, engrossed in a book.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here," he spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

She looked up in surprise. Her beauty stunned Jess; she had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and the face of an angel, so innocent. But he masked the astonishment on his face with his usual stone-cold look.

"It's okay," she said loudly.

"Whatcha reading?" he inquired, trying to see the title. She held it up, The Painted Word. Funny how things happen like that.

A slight smile tugged on his lips as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the exact same book. She laughed, a sweet laugh that remained in the air.

"Small world, huh." The girl said.

"Yep. Jess Mariano." He introduced himself finally.

"Rory Gilmore. Or Lorelai Gilmore actually. I was named after my mom. She thought that if guys named kids after them, then girls should be able to do it too. So everyone just calls me Rory." She finished her small speech with a breath.

"Huh."

"You talk a lot don't you," Rory deadpanned.

"Almost as much as you."

She smiled a sweet smile. He sat down next to her on the bridge stuffing both of his hands in his jacket pocket to keep warm.

"So what do you think?" she asked quietly

"I don't really get modern art, but I like Tom Wolfe, so I think it is well written." He responded knowing she was talking about the book.

"Me too. My mom used to say she was going to be a modern artist because she could paint a red dot and then sell it to the MOMA."

He smiled at her words. She obviously liked to talk, and she loved her mother. She let her emotions show on her face and she loved reading. He was good at reading people.

"Why are you here?" she wondered aloud.

"Couldn't sleep," he told her, not offended by her comment.

"No, I mean in Stars Hallow. I know almost everyone, but I don't know you." She explained

"My mom sent me here from New York. To Luke. To Stars Hallow." He sounded angry and he knew it.

"Listen Jess, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. I better go." She was being evasive; he could hear it in her voice.

She got up and made started walking away as Jess called a goodbye to her.

"Bye Jess, oh and just so you know, Stars Hallow isn't as bad you think." And then she made her way back to her house.

_Maybe it isn't _Jess thought.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rory awoke feeling tired. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand removing the sleeps that had formed under her eyes. She hit her alarm clock and remembered school. She got out of bed slowly, stretching lazily like a cat. The events of last night came flooding back into her memory. Curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, leather jacket, cigarettes, Tom Wolfe. She liked this guy, but ignored the feeling and put on her Chilton uniform. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and stuffed as many books she could into her bag. And then stepped outside to the smell of coffee.

"Morning Mom," Lorelai was sitting there writing on a sheet of paper.

"Whatcha writing?" she asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"To do list," she said smiling up at her daughter.

"How long have I been asleep? What year is this?" Rory mocked.

"Ha. You are hilarious. I want Luke's." she said getting up from her seat. Rory followed behind her. On their way to Luke's the two argued about how she always made to do lists.

"Therefore, I am allowed to make To Do List's even if I usually don't. I am just trying to be more organized. You should be congratulating me." They entered the diner and looked around the room searching for a table. They silently agreed on the counter.

"What do you want?" Luke asked gruffly

"Why so jolly?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"The place is packed and Jess is still sleeping. He agreed to help, well I don't know if it was an agreement it was more of a grunt. Grunt and then back to his book. He doesn't talk much." Luke ranted.

"He's probably tired," Rory spoke after Luke finished.

"How do you know?" Lorelai inquired

"Well last night, I couldn't sleep so I went out to the bridge to read. And apparently Jess couldn't sleep either, and we were both reading the same book. So we just talked for a while. Then I left, but he stayed for I don't know how." She declared.

"Wow. Small word." She stated.

"Nope. Small town." She ate her donut quietly and then waved goodbye to Luke and her mom as she went to catch her bus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rory was supposed to be taking notes. She was supposed to be listening to the lecture. She was supposed to be thinking about the Franklin. Not about Jess. His words last night kept flashing through her head.

She had never had a boyfriend. Boys had liked her. But she only knew that because they had pulled her hair and pushed her around on the playground.

He was cute, and she couldn't get his face out of her brain.

"Miss Gilmore, is there something you would like to share with us?" Mrs. Feldman asked me.

"Oh sorry, nothing." She responded nervously.

She could feel eighteen eyes on her. Paris eyes were glaring. Madeline's eyes were blank as usual. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I guess you could call this my version of the second season, but I don't like to call it that. I'll say again that Dean does not exist. His parents decided not to have sex that evening or something like that. I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. The House

A/N: Some of the ideas from this are from The Truth About Forever__by Sarah Dessen. Thanks to Tookie, A.K.A Chloe for one of the lines Jess says ummm…this is a set a few weeks after the first chapter where Rory and Jess are getting to know each other because I didn't want to do fillers. LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! 13 for just one chapter is crazy! I know some people get like 50 a chapter, but for me 13 is awesome…anyway read and review!

Ever since Jess had come to town Rory had been to Luke's quite often. Lorelai was working extremely hard because the inn was always full if not overbooked.

Rory and Jess could talk for hours about books, music, movies, anything. She was comfortable with him. Lorelai was scared. Teeth chattering scared. She watched them from her table when Rory went up to pay or when the coffees weren't coming.

FLASHBACK

"_I hate it when this place is packed," Lorelai grumbled_

"_We all know you need coffee," Rory said almost silently_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned_

"_Nothing. What I meant to say is that we both need coffee. I was not silently jabbing at how crabby you are being this morning." Rory explained calmly_

"_Well then go get it." Lorelai suggested_

"_What?"_

"_Jess is getting something from the store room and Luke is in the kitchen, just slip behind the counter and grab two mugs. It is not rocket science." Lorelai spoke quickly as usual._

"_Mom, I can't do that"_

"_Yes you can, it's easy I promise." She insisted_

_Rory pursed her lips and stared at Lorelai, and when it stayed emotionless she got up and got some._

_As she was taking the mugs down Jess walked out holding ham. _

"_Rory," he started, but Rory had already taken off, coffee mugs in hand. She was running away from him like she was five. He ran after. She ran up the stairs laughing the whole way. He caught up to her and tackled her grabbing the mugs. _

_That day Lorelai knew that something was up. _

END FLASHBACK

Rory stepped off the bus with nowhere to go. Her mom was away for the weekend, much to her protest. Of course there was Luke's, but she was going there to often lately. She always had this inner debate and going to Luke's always won.

The bell over the door rang as Rory entered. Jess was sitting behind the counter reading A Clockwork Orange. 

She sat in front of him and he still did not look up. They played this game often.

"Okay, taking out my first edition of Nicholas Nickleby. Oh god, this is heavy." He still did not glance up from his book.

"Taking off my shirt." When she said this she was scared. Scared of what he would think of her words. But then he looked up with an amused look on his face.

"You are such a boy." She giggled.

He got a mug and poured her some coffee. She took it gratefully, inhaling the scent and pouring the sweet liquid down her throught, letting the caffeine course through her veins.

"You look like you needed that. School?" he asked putting his elbows on the counter.

"Paris." She said with dread in her voice.

"What did she do?" he asked

"Who knows? Being a tyrant as usual. God I need to do something weird this weekend. My mom's gone, I have to do something." She paused, thinking. "Let's go somewhere." She said to Jess

"Excuse me?" he inquired, confused.

"Let's go somewhere. I don't know where. But I need to do something crazy." She explained, surprised at her spontaneity.

"Does Rory have an identical twin I don't know about?" he joked.

Rory looked at him with big eyes. He gave in instantly, calling to Luke that he might be gone for a while.

"I know just the place," he grabbed her hand impulsively pulling her outside. Rory relished the feeling of their hands together. It was a perfect fit.

They walked. And Walked. And walked. Jess ignoring Rory's complaints. Rory pretending her feet hurt, while she actually loved walking with their hands intertwined.

Finally when they had latterly outside of town they came to an abandoned house. It was boarded up except for the door.

"This is the perfect place? It looks haunted!" she exclaimed.

"This perfect place had a fire a couple of years ago. They left it abandoned, and there were a couple things that were untouched by the fire. That they left at the house." He explained as they made their way up to the door. He opened it and let her in under his arm.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed

She looked around, eyes wide open. There was a bookcase with a couple first editions and records, tons of records. There was a couch that looked worn, but comfortable. And there was a record player ready to be played.

"I don't know they would leave this stuff behind. I guess they wanted nothing to do with this house." Jess spoke smiling.

Rory looked through the records a wide smile on her lips. The Clash, The Beatles, Crosby, Stills, And Nash, Benny Goodman and many more.

"How did you find this place?" Rory asked

"Looked interesting," Jess said simply

Rory pulled out Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band and put it on the record player. A Day in the Life came on. She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Let's play Truth." Rory said

"What's truth?" he asked

"You ask a question and you have to tell the truth no matter what."

"How do you win?"

"One person passes on a question and the other person answers it, they win." She told him

"Sounds like something you would play at a girl's sleepover." He deadpanned

"Jess," Rory said warningly

"Okay, you go first," he said also sitting down.

"Why were you sent here," she went into uncharted territories.

"Ugh."

"Do you pass?" Rory inquired

"Nope." He took a deep breath "I lived in the city. It's much less safe than Stars Hallow, you know. My mom was poor, so I stole things. I drank, went to Parties. Never slept at home. I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of." He said the last part quietly.

Rory just nodded. "Your turn." She decided not to comment on Jess' speech, knowing it was hard for him to talk about.

"If you could do one thing, what would you do?" he thought it was a simple question.

She stared down at the ground, thinking. Kiss Jess. That's what she wanted to do ever since he got there. She had never been brave enough. Today she wanted to be impulsive, spontaneous. So she did it. She kissed him.

He was so surprised at first, not knowing what was happening. He let Rory kiss him and then remembered he was supposed to kiss back.

And boy, did he kiss her. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. He pushed her down on the couch while exploring her mouth. She loved it. It was a great first kiss. First kiss. Wow. Her first kiss was with Jess. Her mom had told her the story of her first kiss many a time. It was with Blake Right. She called him Mr. Right.

Then, Rory decided to take control of things, switching their positions and kissing him hard.

They stayed like this for many minutes, kissing, both enjoying the moment. They had to come up for air sometime.

"That." Rory said.

"What?" Jess asked, distracted by Rory's swollen lips.

"That is the one thing I would do." She laughed as he started to trail kisses up her neck.

Perfect. It was perfect.

Her lips were swollen, her hair was tangled, and her clothes were rumpled. Even though she was unscathed, she didn't look it. And neither did he. His hair was the same, but his clothes were a mess, and his face was flushed.

She didn't know how she was supposed to react, to having a boyfriend. If he agreed to be her boyfriend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When she arrived home the first thing she did was call her mother.

"Please, please tell me something good," she heard her mother say from the other line,

"Umm, I kissed Jess." She spoke hesitantly

"I said good. And True." Her mother moaned, not believing her words.

"It is both of those. Well, good for me. I don't know your take on it. But I find it good, and it is definitely true."

"Wow." Lorelai gasped

"Yeah,"

"Well, we have established that it was good. Where and When? What? Why? I would ask who, but I already know that." She spoke quickly

"Well, I got back from a sucky day at school, so I went to the diner and asked Jess to take me someplace. He took me to this abandoned house on the out-skirts of town. This place was amazing; the family had left behind tons of records, a record player, a couch, and 3 first editions! Anyway, I convinced him to play truth me, and then I kissed him. And we kissed and kissed for a while. Until, I told him I had to go home." She finished her speech with a deep breath.

"I leave town and then this happens! What am I talking about, my baby had her first kiss! Umm you have to mark this day down somewhere and remember forever that it was your first kiss!"

"Wait, Mom. You're okay with this?" she asked

"Hon, if your happy I'm happy, right? I mean nobody likes it when their baby isn't a baby anymore. I guess I was expecting it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me when."

They talked for half an hour and then hung up. Both smiling. Rory could imagine Jess behind the counter reading a book. She could imagine people calling for him, holding up their empty coffee cups while he was engrossed.

Jess Mariano was her first kiss. October 1. She had to record that somewhere.


	3. The Stupid Town

**A/N: THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!! I love you all. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but for some reason I had trouble writing this. Please like it!**

After the kiss, or kisses to be more exact, Rory did not know how to act around Jess. She had only told her mom, and was not sure if she wanted to tell anyone else. When you live in the tiny town of Stars Hallow, you had to be careful of who you told your private information to. She had considered telling Lane, but whenever she had met up with her, one of the town gossips had shown up.

It had been two days, and Rory had not gone to Luke's. Her mother had come home and gotten coffees for her. She pleaded and pleaded, but Rory refused. Jess had even called, which was big, considering Jess' bad boy mentality. He had left a message, even though it was short and monosyllabic as ever, it was something.

She had done the cliché thing of listening to it over a million times, trying to interpret the inflection in his voice, but she knew that she was going to far. Whenever Rory spaced out, Lorelai would begin to make out with the back of her hand, knowing she was thinking of Jess.

Rory attempted to read, but the lines blurred. Nothing made sense. After you first kiss, something was supposed to happen. You were supposed to become boyfriend and girlfriend and then live happily ever after. In a perfect world, that would happen. She did not live in a perfect world.

She heard her mother enter the house just as the she bit into a pop tart.

"Toots, where are you?" her mother spoke in a high voice.

"I'm in here sunshine." Rory deadpanned

"Why so jolly this lovely evening?"

Rory stared down at her pop tart, not speaking. She never answered the question Lorelai had been asking the past two days. She knew that her mother was keyed into her emotions, but it was left unspoken. Until now.

"Does it have anything to do with an average height, dark, and handsome boy sporting a leather jacket?" Lorelai questioned

"Mom! I do not want to talk about this. And average height?"

"Well, he's not exactly tall. He is average height." She explained

Rory looked down at the kitchen table, pretending to be extremely interested in a crack in the wood.

"I know I have to talk about it sometime. I'm just not ready quite yet." Rory spoke quietly. "I am going to go to the bookstore, but I'll see you later?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me later."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Rory hugged herself to keep warm as the cold October wind blew at her face. It was too cold for October, especially since it was only the third. Although the sun was up and gleaming, the cold air still made her nose turn a light shade of pink.

Usually Jess worked on Sunday's so she thought the bookstore would be clear. In Stars Hallow, it was very hard avoiding somebody. Especially when you have the same interests as the person you are avoiding.

The bell over the door jingled as she entered the cozy bookstore; calling a quick hello to Andrew, as she made her way to the new books she spotted Kirk in the Dummies book section.

She walked over to him, placing both of her hands behind her back. "Hey Kirk," she spoke quietly and Kirk jumped a little, turning around to see Rory.

"Hello Rory." He spoke like he always did, kind of formal, kind of casual.

"Whatcha up to?" Rory questioned

"Well I am doing some research for my latest endeavor. I am going to be a psychiatrist." And he held up the book he was holdingentitled _Psychology for Dummies. _Rory had to suppress her laughter.

"Kirk, you know you need a degree for that. And you have to go to medical school, and…" Rory trailed off.

"I know," Kirk says matter-a-factly

Rory smiled and then continued to walk towards the back of the room, searching for the label that says NEW FINDS in big letters. When she reached is she saw Jess deeply engrossed in _The Code of The Woosters_. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked great, sitting there reading. He was wearing his signature leather jacket, a Clash shirt underneath. He didn't look confused or like he was pondering about something in the book, he just looked like he understood.

He finally looked up, noticing someone was watching him. Their eyes met and Jess began to get up.

"Rory," he began, but Rory was already flustered. She was about to turn around and leave when Jess grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"I haven't it's just… I didn't think you would be here." She said.

"In the bookstore?" he said while gesturing around him to all the books.

"I thought you were at work," she looked down at her shoes.

"It's Sunday. Sunday is my day off." He tried to meet her eyes, but she refused.

"Ooh, yeah. Thought it was Saturday." She took a deep breath, finally looking at him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He repeated his earlier question.

"I didn't know what you wanted." She said, her voice sounded so small, she could barely hear herself.

"What do you want?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and answered his question silently, "I think I want the same thing." He replied. She leaned in first, placing a soft kiss on his lips and then pulling back, but when she did that he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her again. A small moan escaped the back of her throught. She stood up on her tippy-toes so it was easier to kiss him. He held her in place with his strong arms.

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart. They were smiling like idiots when they heard somebody clear their throught. Rory and Jess looked up and saw Miss Patty standing there, smirking.

"Sorry dears, you're just standing in front of the Dance section. I want to buy a book because I just bought a bookcase to make me look smarter. You know I heard somewhere that being smart is sexy to men." She explained in her normal Miss Patty fashion.

Jess kept his expression stone cold as Rory muttered her apologies. Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her outside leaving Miss Patty smiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kirk!" Miss Patty and Babbette yelled simultaneously calling him over to the growing group of townspeople. Once they had summoned everybody who was anybody, Miss Patty began to fill them all in on the encounter in the bookstore. Some people took out money, and somebody just stood there smiling, occasionally whispering to the person next to them.

"I saw Rory at the bookstore, it might have been right before the kiss. I think I heard some voices." Kirk commented

"Sure those voices weren't in your head?" someone called out causing a couple people to snicker.

Kirk said nothing. He looked kind of hurt. And then Luke came up and he looked kind of scared.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

And then silence. Everyone knew that he would tell Jess and the he would tell Rory and Rory would get mad at the whole town.

"Nothing that concern's you sugar." Babbette says, breaking the silence.

"Come on guys, you are all clumped up and you all look excited. You would have told me any other day if it were just regular gossip. This definitely does concern me." Luke rambled.

Again the blanket of silence fell over the group. Then Luke heard footsteps behind him, and he turned and saw Jess.

"No, but I think it concerns me. Caesar is taking a break, he just wanted me to tell you." Jess said and then turned on his heal and made his way back to the diner.

Luke looked around at the group of people. "What does he mean?" Luke questioned.

"I saw Rory and Jess kissing at the bookstore. We had a pool going and I thought everyone should know." Miss Patty explained tentatively. Not sure of what Luke would do at hearing the news.

"All of you guys have to discuss the lives of everyone. Ever heard of privacy? You know what this isn't my problem! But if Rory hates you guys after today, do not blame me." And with that he followed Jess' movements by turning on his heal and leaving. The group had less and less people as the news began to get old.

Luke entered the diner and went up the stairs, muttering to himself about "the stupid town," and he saw Jess on his bed reading.

"So…" Luke began.

"They told you." Jess finished for him.

"Yep, and by the way I think it is great." Luke said.

"It's great I have your stamp of approval." Jess said, not taking his eyes from his book.

Luke just smirked and went back down to the diner. Just as he left, Jess heard a flush from the bathroom and then the sink. Rory came out and sat on his bead with him, reading over his shoulder.

"I heard Luke."

"He was just up here." Jess explained. "And he approves of the relationship."

"Thank God!" Rory feigned relief and Jess laughed. She liked making him laugh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few days had passed. Rory and Jess had fallen into a rhythm as the town slowly got used to the idea of Rory having a boyfriend. She was perfect, unscathed, and if Jess hurt her, he would be beaten by everybody in the town including Luke and Lorelai. And everybody made sure he knew that. Even Kirk had tried to tell him, and he had just stared coldly at him. And then Kirk got a check and high-tailed it out of the diner.

Rory loved being with Jess, she loved talking to him and kissing him and spending time with him in general. She loved stealing his books and switching the music. She loved when he laughed, and most of all she loved making him laugh.

He loved her smile, he loved when he stole his books and did a little victory dance, he loved when she stuck out her bottom lip and make her bright blue eyes twice their normal size. He loved that whenever she initiated one of there kisses it started out shy, but then she would get courageous. He loved that she was so serious about her grades.

Rory knocked on the door of the apartment and entered when she heard no answer. Jess was lying on the couch, asleep. A book was open on his chest and it moved to the rhythm of his breathes. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. She walked over to the couch and knelt beside him, and started to kiss him. His eyes snapped open and he embraced the kiss with open arms and Rory climbed up onto the couch lying on top of him. Jess broke the kiss and smile at her.

"I was having a dream about a dog and all of the sudden it came up and kissed me and it was a really good kisser, but then I woke up it was you." Rory laughed at his words.

"I'm tired." Rory said and snuggled into him. He kissed her hair and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Okay, I am asking for at least 9 reviews for me to post, I know it is mean, but I need to know people like it or unless it useless! **

**THANKS FOR READING! R&R!**


	4. SO SORRY! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: SO SORRY, but I am going to camp for the month and then a day after that I am going on a family trip, so the next chapter isn't going to be up for a while. But when I get back, there is going to be a LOOONNNGG chapter… I PROMISE!! Thank you to all the reviewers and I promise this story is not going to be given up…**

**CHATERBOX/Squegee**


End file.
